


In The Shadows of Iowa

by MBlair



Series: The Race to the White House: A Reylo Political AU Series [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Political, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22587583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MBlair/pseuds/MBlair
Summary: Ben hung up the phone and started banging his head against the makeshift desk he managed to find in the conference room of the Des Moines hotel. To say it had been a long night was an understatement, it had been a long two years leading to the previous evening.And now?Everything seemed to be falling apart at the seams.
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo (mentioned), Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: The Race to the White House: A Reylo Political AU Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625254
Kudos: 6





	In The Shadows of Iowa

**Author's Note:**

> So, this fic basically came about while I was watching the aftermath of the Iowa Caucuses, which were frankly a complete and utter disaster. It wasn't difficult for me to imagine campaign staffers Ben and Rey waiting for results and dealing with everything while everyone else moves on. So, 'In The Shadows of Iowa' was born. This will likely end up being a series but I'm not putting any kind of time table on updates, because my muse is a very fickle mistress right now, but I'm sure it will come eventually. 
> 
> Just to clarify, I'm using Leia as a proxy for Elizabeth Warren's campaign at this point in time. It seems to be the best fit in this very crowded field of Democrats, but that may change! Who knows what's going to happen anymore? I certainly don't. Ben is a senior staffer and Rey is somewhere underneath him, but close enough to be trusted. I don't have their roles specifically played out. 
> 
> Just a little key on who is who for when we get into more of the fic (though there will be obvious differences, not exact copies): 
> 
> President Trump = President Snoke  
> Sen. Elizabeth Warren = Sen. Leia Organa  
> Sen. Amy Klobuchar = Sen. Amilyn Holdo  
> Pete Buttigieg = Lando Calrissian  
> Joseph Biden = Dr. Andrew Yang, affectionately known as "Yoda" (and yes, some form of Star Wars exists in this universe)  
> Michael Bloomberg = Mr. C. T. Pio 
> 
> Anyway! Enjoy!

Ben hung up the phone and started banging his head against the makeshift desk he managed to find in the conference room of the Des Moines hotel. To say it had been a long night was an understatement, it had been a long two years leading to the previous evening.

And now? 

Everything seemed to be falling apart at the seams. 

“Here, have some coffee. And stop that, you’re going to give yourself a migraine. We already have enough reasons for that,” Rey said as she set a cup from Starbucks on the desk beside Ben, sitting in the chair on the other side. 

Ben sat up slowly, the crick in his back making him feel far older than his thirty years. He picked up the coffee and took a sip, finding it perfect. Black with two sugars. “Thank you,” he said, nodding to the coffee before looking around to the still busy room. Even into midday, there were still many representatives from the different campaigns anxiously awaiting word, _any_ word to pass onto their candidates long gone now to New Hampshire. “This is… God, this has been a nightmare.”

Rey nodded, sipping her coffee before sighing, feeling sorry for Ben most of all. She wasn’t sure of the last time he slept, likely not since very early the day before, and it was showing on his face most of all. There was no point telling him to go rest though, she had learned that much in the year they had been working together already. Instead, she focused back on the job at hand. “Have you spoken to your mother this morning? I assume she landed in Manchester alright.” 

“Yeah, she just called to check in with us. Make sure we both got some rest,” he replied, taking another large drink of his coffee. Rey gave him a look that reminded Ben far too much of his mother, one that seemed permanently on her face throughout his tumultuous teenage years. 

“Stop that, you’re reminding me too much of Mom,” he said, mostly teasing even though it was entirely true. “I got a little bit of rest, probably not enough for either of your standards, but I’ve already promised to take the night off once we get to New Hampshire. You’ve been ordered to do the same.” 

Rey shrugged, already prepared for the order. “I expected as much. I’ll probably just watch polls and the State of the Union reactions on tv, maybe with some takeout.” She paused, looking at Ben from across the desk. Would she risk it? 

Ben raised an eyebrow at the look she was giving him, almost as if she had something else to say but afraid to do it. “Something else to share,” he asked, giving her a smile to show that he wasn’t trying to force her to talk, but there was obviously something else she wanted to say. “It’s just us here. No one else cares what we say, even if they can hear us.” 

Rey hesitated for a moment before sighing and finishing off her coffee. “Did you maybe want to just come by? We could both fulfill our orders to relax but not be stuck in a hotel room alone.” 

Ben didn’t bother hesitating before nodding, the idea of spending an evening with her sounding far better than eating a greasy bit of pizza before falling asleep early. Especially when there was still work to be done. “I’d like that. I mean, you’re right. It’s better than spending the night alone while everyone else is off working. Besides, Mom’s flight for Washington will likely already be gone by the time we get to New Hampshire anyway. Especially if this ends up taking all day.” 

“When did she say she would be back from Washington tomorrow? I know there’s the event in Nashua then the town hall on Thursday night,” she said throwing her coffee cup in the trash can nearby before returning to her seat. She kept her voice quieter now, knowing there were still representatives from all the campaigns still milling around the conference center, waiting for the same results they were. 

“That depends on when they _actually_ have the vote. If it’s on time, then she’ll be back in time. If it gets pushed back again, which I’m not hoping for, it’ll be Dad and I again. I’m glad he’s at least getting used to the huge events, because I’m not,” Ben replied, sighing and getting up to throw away his cup though. “I’m not sure I’ll ever be really used to campaigning like this with Mom, at least for President. Senate was different and something I could easily handle. This is just...a lot more pressure to always be perfect, and if _I_ feel that way, it’s so much worse for Mom and all the other female candidates.” 

“Well, you seem to get it more than most men I’ve met. You have that going for you at least.” Rey stretched out her legs, not quite restless enough to walk around the room yet but coming close. Sitting and waiting had never been her strong suit, instead preferring some sort of action. Even if it was pacing and reading the same news story for the fourteenth time that morning. “Most of them look down on a woman wanting to be in politics, change things… Making a difference. That’s something Leia has always done, she’s never wavered from that. Even when the establishment was saying no.” 

Ben watched her with a smile, listening to every word she said. It was everything she had heard before from her, but it reminded him just how passionate she was. The girl who showed up at the door of their Massachusetts campaign office with a newly given political science degree and a drive to serve. “Careful there. You keep talking like that, we’ll be eventually voting for you too.” 

Rey turned to Ben again with a brilliant smile. “I really hope so.” 

* * * 

Eventually, all that had gathered in the small hotel conference rooms had dispersed, though all had their phones in case any kind of result came early. Rey waited as Ben stayed behind for a moment to talk to one of the other representatives, both men coming to some sort of agreement before breaking apart. 

“What was that all about,” she asked, raising an eyebrow as Ben approached her again. 

Ben shook his head as if it was nothing, which it likely was. It still didn’t mean Rey couldn’t be a little suspicious of everything for a moment. “They were just asking if we were catching the same flight as them to New Hampshire. It sounds like Senators Kenobi and Holdo are staying in New Hampshire too before leaving late tonight to go back to Washington. It leaves everything up to us for a little while.”

Rey couldn’t help but feel a little silly for being so suspicious now, though she maintained her right to do so. She didn’t want to think of anyone wanting to sabotage or hurt them, especially when they, or whoever the nominee, would have enough of that come fall. It wouldn’t do to have too much infighting now. “Well, that makes a lot more sense than I expected… I guess I’m a little too nervous about all this.” 

Ben wrapped his arm around Rey, patting her shoulder gently as they moved toward the elevator back toward their rooms. “It’s not an unnecessary worry, especially these days… I’ve known some of these people since I was a teenager, so they’re known. Some of these new ones I don’t know yet, so I’ll be just as cautious as you.” 

It wasn’t long however before the small crowd remaining behind began to gather around the televisions in the conference room again, Rey and Ben among them. Through social media as well as calls from supporters as well as candidates they all ventured back from their hotel rooms, ready to see whatever result that would come. Ben and Rey were both soon on the phone again, as were many others, trying to figure out what was going on and making plans for what would come next. 

“No, Mom. We weren’t briefed on that. By the sound of things here, no one was,” Ben said into his phone, rubbing over his eyes as he paced beside a nearby television. “Rey is on the phone with someone now.”

“Yes, sir. I understand. My only question is why we’re finding out about this through social media and cable news networks instead of from _you_. We were assured last night that the candidates would be kept abreast of developments throughout the day and it seems now as though that isn’t true,” Rey said into hers, quickly getting annoyed. “Yes. Yes, sir… No, we’re not even coming close to calling the results invalid. We trust the voters in this, 100%. ...Yes, sir. From the start of this, Senator Organa has been willing to share whatever internal information we have from our precinct captains and volunteers.” Rey took the phone away from her ear, letting out a deep breath and rolling her shoulders to help release the stress. 

“I have my counterpart here with Senator Organa on the line. If you need any other confirmation of our assistance, I can put you in contact with her within the next five minutes,” she said, pausing for a moment before both she felt a rush of relief when he didn’t ask for it, not that it would have been difficult. “Then can I assume you will keep the candidates somewhat informed on progress? Yes? Good. Thank you. I’ll let you return to your announcement. Goodbye.” 

Rey ended the call and closed her eyes to breathe again, finding Ben looking at her when she opened them again. “You’re staring,” she said, trying with everything she had not to blush. 

“I really am going to be voting for you one day…” 

* * *

Hours later, after a botched press conference where largely nothing was revealed, a drink in the hotel bar, and a trip to the airport, Ben and Rey finally arrived in their New Hampshire hotel. The rest of the staffers that had traveled with their candidate the night before were either at events or trying to decompress from the marathon the last few months had been. It was easy to see the remnants of celebration that had occurred in the rooms nearest to them, room service trays sitting in the hallways with bottles of beer among them that spoke to the largely young and passionate base that Leia Organa had managed to win over and bring to help her win the presidency. 

“So… I was thinking I would go unpack a bit, take a shower then come by? If you still wanted me to,” Ben asked as he and Rey both stood in front of their doors, just across the hall from each other. 

“Yeah, that sounds good. I was planning on taking a shower too before deciding what to order for dinner. Is Chinese or Thai okay? I think I’ve had enough pizza to last a lifetime,” she replied, shaking her head with a smile. It was enough to make Ben’s heart stop in his chest for a moment before restarting again. 

“Yeah, Chinese sounds great… Whatever you want,” he replied, trying to make sure his heart was still beating in his chest as he looked at her. She truly was breathtaking when she smiled, even when she just got off a plane. He turned toward his door again, sliding the card before bidding her goodbye. “I’ll come over in a little bit.” 

When Ben knocked on her door twenty minutes later, she was ready. The few snacks she had left in her suitcase stash sitting on the table near the window, the television muted on the local news and her laptop open trying to find a good movie to watch. She was dressed in comfortable pajamas and bunny slippers, fully taking advantage of her orders to relax and be comfortable, even if it was just for one night. 

“Just a second,” she called out, putting the laptop aside and grabbing her wallet before walking to the door, smiling and putting it aside when she saw it was Ben instead of the delivery person with their food. “Hey. Sorry, I thought you were the food,” she said, moving aside to let him in. 

“It’s not a problem, I’d think you were the food too,” he replied with a wink, making Rey laugh as he came into the room. It was clear from the look of the room, suitcase barely unpacked but still her own with the little pieces of home she always brought with her. Pictures and knick-knacks that made the space feel like her, warm and comfortable, just...Rey. “It didn’t take you long to get settled again.” 

Rey looked around the room before back to Ben again, putting the towel she had her hair wrapped in up to dry on the rack in the bathroom. “Yeah, I thought I would take a second to unpack once I finished showering. We’ll be here for a week, right? It’s not as long as we were in Iowa, but it’s still long enough to settle in a bit.” 

As he had on many occasions before in the past year, Ben sat on the edge of the bed and waited for Rey to join him. While it was fairly regular that one of them would go to retrieve the other in the morning or before an event, getting to spend time together just them in a social sense was rare. Getting a break at all was rare, though coveted and enjoyed as often as possible when allowed. Soon both were comfortable on the bed, both their laptops open to polling numbers and liveblogs of the State of the Union and the opening credits of a movie on the television. 

Once they had their food, several dishes spread out across the table, they passed the boxes between them as they ate, chopsticks held expertly in Ben’s hand and shakily in Rey’s. “Hey, you’re shaking again. Don’t be so nervous, it’s just chopsticks,” he teased, putting his free hand on top of Rey’s to steady it. 

“You would think I would know how to use these by now,” Rey replied, using that as the excuse of her hands shaking. It wasn’t at all the handsome, brilliant, charismatic man sitting across the table from her eating his Chinese food like a typical man. “I guess I’ve got too used to pizza lately, not that I’m complaining. Food is food.” 

“You say that a lot. Food is food,” Ben replied, taking a sip of the bottle of soda he had managed to get once their food arrived. He didn’t want to push too much into her personal life, especially when she always seemed so private about, but there was more there. More he hoped she would share with him. “I don’t think I had ever heard anyone say it like that before I met you.” 

Rey looked down at the takeout box, picking up a piece of chicken with her chopsticks and taking a bite. There was much of her life she had never shared with anyone who wasn’t there when she experienced it, even then they didn’t know the whole story. If there was anyone she could trust here, that wasn’t Leia herself, it was Ben. “It’s always been more to me… It wasn’t easy for me, growing up. It wasn’t always,” she paused, trying to figure out the right way to explain. “I never knew my parents. They abandoned me when I was really little, so I grew up with foster families, in group homes. Some were good. Others were terrible… I’ll never forget the terrible ones. I guess I’m just grateful now to always make sure there’s food in my fridge, to have a place to call my own, even if I haven’t been to my apartment in months.”

Ben stayed silent as he listened to her, finding in his moment just how much his privilege clouded his expectations and impressions of people. He never would have imagined Rey, proud, put together, brilliant Rey wouldn’t have come from less than fortunate beginnings and the fact that she had made her more impressive. If she could come so far and reach so high, there was nothing she couldn’t achieve. 

When the silence became deafening and his lack of response apparent, Rey put aside the food and looked toward the television, trying to lose herself in the film still playing. It was easy for her to believe that sharing this with him was a mistake, especially when he seemed to have nothing to say at all. 

“I never imagined that for you… I honestly thought you were just another progressive girl from a good family who actually _cared_ about other people instead of herself. Instead, you’ve lived it. You know what it’s like to live as so many do now, and I can’t imagine why you wouldn’t identify with so much of what we stand for.” 

Rey could feel something in her unclench when he finally spoke, especially when his words said as much about his admiration for her as his body language now obviously did. The look in his eyes was enough to feel what he was saying, tender but true. Not pitying, but sympathetic. Not that he truly understood what it was like to live in her shoes, but he listened. “It’s why I got into politics,” she replied between bites, the deep knot in her stomach unraveling itself. “I want to make life better for more people who grew up as I did, who didn’t have the incredible opportunities that I have. I think Leia is the one more likely to give us that too, though I admire her greatly anyway.”

“I really didn’t have much choice getting involved in politics, since Mom has been an elected official my entire life,” Ben said after taking a few moments to finish his food, the containers now empty and ready to be thrown out. He leaned back and stretched out against the chair, sighing in relief when his back popped softly. “She has always been one for wanting to help people, even if the methods of the government are less than ideal. I guess I just...want to make things better too. To put who I believe is the best person in office, not that I’m biased or anything.”

“Of course not. Why on Earth would you be biased,” Rey replied, laughing and getting up to throw away all their containers, coming back with a bottle of water and sitting on the bed, checking her computer to make sure they hadn’t missed anything truly important over dinner. “I think it’s okay to be biased about some things, as long as you can still see the bigger picture. Listen to different points of view and sometimes even change your mind. That’s something I’ve always admired about your mother too, she’s not afraid to change her mind and say so.”

“I’ve always admired her for so many different things… Her integrity, being able to still believe the same things over thirty years. Her ability to change her mind too, on the things she ended up being wrong about too. That’s one of the amazing things about people, the ability to change and grow while also keeping the very basics of yourself intact. Remembering where you came from and where you’re going.” Ben looked to the computer where a video of his mother’s speech from the evening before was streaming, making the surge of pride that he had felt watching her in person return again. He was so incredibly proud to be her son. “There’s not too many people left in this world that can say that.”

Rey watched Ben as he spoke, seeing the same integrity and passion to make things better that had brought her and so many others to this campaign. She wasn’t the only one that would inspire people one day, he would too. “I see where you get your determination from and also where Leia gets a lot of her Millennial-friendly ideas,” she teased, patting the bed beside her. “Come on, let’s fulfill our promise to relax and watch this movie.” 

Ben soon obeyed her less than subtle attempt to change the subject back to something fun, both of them laying back and relaxed with their laptops sitting on their laps, polling numbers on Ben’s and a live fact check of the President’s speech on Rey’s. Neither of them paid too much attention to it, however, except for the occasional glance. Instead, they focused on the movie, laughing and making terrible jokes as the various characters came and gone. Soon the film was over and both Ben and Rey were hiding yawns behind their hands. Slumping back on the pillow, Ben let himself relax against the soft, warm bed for a moment before forcing himself to get up, knowing he would fall asleep far too easily if he didn’t. 

“I guess I better get to bed… Tomorrow is going to be a very long day,” he said, reluctantly standing and turning back toward Rey again. He really didn’t want to leave, especially when everything was so comfortable and easy between them, but first, they were coworkers. It was, unfortunately, time to be professional again. 

Rey nodded, looking just as disappointed for the night to end as Ben felt. “Yeah, we should get to sleep. Heaven knows we’ve earned a full night.” She followed Ben to the door, opening it and leaning close as he walked out. Ben turned around to look at Rey one more time, giving her a smile. 

Ben finally turned toward his door, opening it with the key. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Rey.”

“See you tomorrow, Ben.”

Ben turned around one more time, looking at Rey for a long moment before making a decision, one Rey couldn’t quite decipher. Still, he gave her one last smile. One of these days, one day soon, he would find a way to ask her out. All he hoped is that she would say yes. “Good night, Rey,” he said before finally turning away, the door closing and leaving the hallway silent again.

Rey watched as he closed the door, staring at it for one more moment before turning back toward her room, the door soon closing behind her. 


End file.
